


What's Your Flavor?

by eatasourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Butler Cafe AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, References to Parks & Recreation, References to Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatasourwolf/pseuds/eatasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is it exactly that you do?"</p><p>"I'm... well, it's kind of hard to explain." </p><p>Lydia rolls her eyes, and slips Derek a card across the table. "He's a butler," she smirks, "at my cafe." </p><p>When Derek just gives her a confused look, she raises a judging eyebrow at him. </p><p>Stiles groans from his seat where he's face planted into his hands to hide the bright red flush on his face. </p><p>Derek looks at the card in his hand again, rubs a thumb over the the colorful print and beautiful cursive that boldly declares "I'll grant your wish, Princess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Flavor?

Moving into the new apartment is easy.

Laura rents a moving van because all the boxes won’t fit into the camaro with both his sisters driving up to help him move. Cora drives up with Derek, and every few minutes she stops to ask questions about his new job. She’s obsessed with Parks & Recreation, and Derek’s new job on the Parks and Wildlife department has her constantly breaking out into giggles.

“You could be a Ron, Bro. You just have to embrace it. You need a Diane, but maybe hold off on the kids for now.”

“I don’t think I want to know what that means,” is Derek’s reply when they pull over for lunch.

Laura handles all the paperwork for him, and all Derek has to do is sign on the dotted line, and accept the keys he knows his sisters already made a duplicate of. It’s in her smile as she hands them over, and in her laughter when she drags Cora up to check the place out while Derek starts unloading the moving van.

He brings up the first load, and Laura’s already got color samples against the walls. Cora’s making a face at all the bright colors, and Derek has to agree. Baby blue for his living room is a bit much.

“I’m not painting, Laura. It’ll take too long, I want to be moved in today, so I can go down to the office tomorrow and pick up my uniform.”

Laura perks up at that, “maybe we should stay a few days till you settle in. Meet the guys down at the department. I want to see who my baby bro is going to be hanging out with.”

Cora snorts from the kitchen where she’s already going through the box labeled ‘kitchen stuff,’ and unwrapping plates. “Uhuh, and if you happen to exchange numbers with some cute guys to keep a tab on Derek, it’ll just be a coincidence.”

“Hey, as Alpha I reserve the right to know what my brother is up to. I know Derek is going to keep mum on the word, so I have to leave my spies in place before we head back.”

Derek groans, sharing a look with Cora across the room, before he heads out for the rest of the boxes.

Later, when all the boxes are piled into their corresponding rooms, and Laura’s already threatened him to not wait till their next visit up to unpack, ("If I find any unpacked boxes next time I visit, I'll kick your ass, Der.") they head out to the nearest furniture store.

Overall, it’s an eventful day, and by the end of it, his new apartment feels like a home away from home. Unpacking, he’s noticed his sisters have snuck in things that definitely aren’t his. Laura’s stuffed pink elephant shows up in the box of picture frames because she would pick something embarrassing for him to have at his bachelor pad. Cora’s favorite penguin mug is front and center when he looks for a cup to test the icemaker on the fridge. They don’t talk about it, but Derek pulls both of his sisters in for a big hug when they head out for dinner. Cora makes a exaggerated, disgruntled face and tries to get away, but Laura drags her back in and together they squish her between them and tickle her until she collapses to the floor.

It makes Derek feel like this could really work. The dread he’d been feeling at the thought that his sister would be driving back home without him lessens into something bearable, and he smiles. This isn’t the end, his sisters have proven time and again that Derek will never get rid of them, they’re the bane of his existence, but he loves them dearly for it.  

When they go out for dinner, Cora slips her hand into his jacket pocket as she passes, and Derek shoots her a questioning look. Laura makes a grand gesture ahead of them, where she’s pointing out all the places Derek should check out and report back to her on in the neighborhood. There’s a weight in his pocket for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Laura and Cora introduce themselves to Derek’s new neighbors. Phone numbers, and promises to keep an eye on him are made, and Derek regrets everything already. He’s only been here a day, and already he feels the need to move. Preferably somewhere his neighbors won’t readily agree to spy on him and report to his sister.

They have breakfast before his sisters head out again, and Derek watches the moving van until it’s out of sight before he reaches into his jacket pocket to see what else Cora’s left behind.

It's a slot machine toy of a little white fox. Derek recognizes it as one of the ‘Pokémon’ animals Cora’s really into outside of Parks & Recreation, and he smiles. She’s slipped a little note into the plastic ball it comes in, and when he opens it he can’t help the bark of laughter.

_This is your good luck charm to making some friends in a new city._


End file.
